Scotts International
I gotta update this Scotts International (SI) is a company that was founded by Ethan Scotts on April 22, 2016 who was formerly the owner of Accurafire Manufacturing Co. It has many subsidiaries that are responsible for different things. It was made in an effort to expand on Ethan's company. SI info CEO: Ethan Scotts Started in 2017. Megacorporation which owns many popular subsidiaries, almost all of which are not listed here. One of the most profitable companies based in the United States. The CEO is one of the ~585 billionaires in the United States. SI Main Locations NOTE: Services from subsidiaries are available at these locations as well. '' US: Pheonix, Arizona (HQ) US: Dallas, Texas Mexico: Mexico City Canada: Toronto, Ontario Russia: St. Petersburg Germany: Hamburg, Hamburg -May add on later- SITech SITech is a subsidiary of SI that designs and manufactures electronic devices with unbelievable abilities. HoloSmart Holosmart is a holographic screen projector that is currently in development by SITech. It connects to a device that it is compatible with (PCs with Windows 7+, Mac OSX Mavericks+, iOS 11+, Android 8.1+) and projects the device's screen on the wall, where it turns into a holographic touchscreen. Accurafire Manufacturing Co. 'IS WHERE IT ALL STARTED''' "Accuracy. Firepower. Perfected Every Time." Accurafire Manufacturing Co. is a gun manufacturing company that designs it's firearms with two things in mind: Accuracy and Firepower. They started out in 2014 making custom AR15 parts and modified rounds, but they now make their own firearms. However, they still do make AR15 parts, but it is not priority like it used to be. Accurafire - New weapons -CPDW -M54 PDW -Relby Shotgun Guaranteed Victory Series -GVS -GVR -GVMG Series Scout Series - "Jackal" Battle Rifle - "Killhound" Battle Rifle - "Hammerhead" Underwater Rifle - "Foxhound" Sniper Rifle - "Joker" Carbine - "Dragonfighter" Light Machine Gun - "Sunfreezer" Submachine Gun SYSTEMS ARSE Recoil Spring (Anti-Recoil Spring Enhanced) - It is in most of the newer Accurafire weapons. Controversy On Wednesday, December 26, 2016, Accurafire made an edit to their website, with a section on their home page telling owners of their weapons how to convert the civilian semi-autos to full auto (while also saying by them doing this that Accurafire is not responsible for any consequences that the operator might experience while/after doing this). This caught the attention of gun control activists, who threatened to sue. The activists say that it will make the converted weapon into a more lethal weapon, and that everyone will know how to do it. Accurafire argues that there are many other websites/videos which can tell people how the convert their semiautos into full auto, and that they are not directly breaking the law as Accurafire is not doing anything technically illegal. HeavyFire HeavyFire is a sub-company of Accurafire Manufacturing Co. It's job is to design, manufacture, and distribute armored vehicles such as tanks and Humvee-like vehicles, as well as air attack vehicles such as attack helicopters and fighter jets, plus weapons for them. Currently, the only bullet-firing weapon that HeavyFire created is the M280. TANKS -CT-16 -HT16 -PITBULL AIR VEHICLES -None, at the moment. BOATS "Disabler" LCAB Scotts' Security Services Private security and policing force established in early 2016. Often occupy tourist attractions in the US. Weapons: -Glock 17 Gen 4 -Glock 23 -Walther P99 -Mateba Autorevolver -Mini Spectre -Jatimatic -MTAR-21 (Limited Service) -M4 -SR-25 DMR -L115A3 Sniper Rifle Vehicles: -Robinson R66 Helicopter -Armored Ford F-750 w/ Ford Modular V10 -Humvee w/ SCTV kit -Specialized scaled down PITBULL (usually when guarding large warehouses and/or expensive cargo) Events: * In mid-2016, at Disney World in Florida, a man named Jason Ford pulled out his Vz. 61 Skorpion out from his jacket, and opened fire, killing 3 people and injuring 3 more. A nearby SSS agent pulled out his Glock, and shot the man in the leg. He dropped his Skorpion and fell to the ground. He was quickly hospitalized. * In mid-2016, a man affiliated with ISIS shot his RPG at one of SSS' Robinson R66 helicopters. The shot luckily missed, and the sniper in the helicopter shot him with a L115A3 sniper rifle, killing him instantly. It is unknown what his motives were, but it's theorized by some that he wanted to get revenge for the stellar performance of SSF in the middle east. Category:Company